Missing you
by alielassel
Summary: El primero de una serie de oneshots basados en la vida de los gemelos. Una fotografía de las muchas que componen su álbum de recuerdos. Una noche inolvidable para ambos, la calma que precede a la tempestad.


El día había sido agotador. Las responsabilidades adquiridas con la nueva armadura pesaban con fuerza sobre las espaldas de Saga. Y no era precisamente una metáfora, el constante dolor en sus riñones se empeñaba en recordárselo. 

El templo de Géminis estaba oscuro y silencioso. No resultaba en absoluto acogedor, ni le daba el alivio ni la paz que esperaba al volver al hogar.

Inflamó su cosmos y se deshizo de su armadura. Le gustaba ver cómo se montaba pieza a pieza, guiada por su energía, para finalmente reposar dentro de su caja, aquella que la había guardado desde la época mitológica y de la cual él era el dueño absoluto.

Pasó a las habitaciones privadas. Le apetecía un buen baño, uno largo y relajante. Deseaba limpiar su piel del pegajoso sudor que la cubría e intentar eliminar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con acompañarle las próximas horas.

Se desnudó con rapidez, dejando la ropa sucia en el pequeño cesto. Mañana un sirviente lo recogería y se encargaría de su limpieza. Completamente desnudo, caminó hasta el interior de las termas que complementaban su templo. El agua caliente no dejaba de renovarse y el ambiente estaba permanentemente cargado de un dulce aroma mezclado con el delicioso vapor que lo invadía todo. Era uno de los pocos templos que contaban con un lujo semejante, pero para Saga no suponía un gran lujo. Él ansiaba poder volver a bañarse en las termas privadas del Patriarca. Una sola vez había estado en ellas, pero no pudo olvidar las agradables sensaciones que estancias tan hermosas y suntuosas como aquellas habían producido en él.

Pero debía conformarse con lo que tenía. Además, Shión no tardaría en elegir un sucesor y tanto si era él el elegido como si lo era Aiolos, tenía garantizado el pase al interior del Palacio. Sentado en el centro, untándose el cuerpo con aceites aromáticos, Saga de Géminis purificaba su cuerpo intentando hacer lo mismo con su alma.

Estaba casi asfixiado. Llevaba todo el día entrenando, con un programa de ejercicios que pocos Caballeros podrían soportar. Su respiración aún seguía agitada y el sudor resbalaba por piel hasta el suelo, en gruesas gotas cargadas de partículas de arena del Coliseo. Él era fuerte y poderoso, uno de los grandes. Incluso podría batirse en duelo con cualquiera de los Dorados sin tener miedo a no poder estar a la altura. Y sin embargo, no era nada. Tan solo un cero a la izquierda, un maldito soldado raso destinado a vivir a la sombra de su hermano; condenado a entrar a hurtadillas en el Templo que compartía con aquel de su misma sangre, escondiéndose de todos porque el Patriarca mucho tiempo atrás decidió que nadie debía conocer el parentesco existente entre los gemelos.

Estúpido viejo, como si no fuese suficiente con tan solo mirarlos. Se retiró la parte de arriba de su uniforme de entrenamiento, secando con él las insistentes gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente, obligándole en determinadas ocasiones a cerrar los ojos para evitar cegarse con ellas.

En el medio del pasillo, entre la entrada y la salida, visible para todo aquel que desease cruzar el templo estaba la Caja de Pandora con la Armadura de Géminis en su interior, signo inequívoco de que el Caballero de dicho signo se encontraba protegiendo el templo en ese preciso momento. Saga estaba en casa.

Avanzó hasta los baños donde pudo verle emergiendo de la alberca, desnudo, formidable, con esa elegancia que él siempre había envidiado. Saga adoraba los baños tibios y él prefería las duchas frías. Saga era honrado, sabio y justo y él, solo el maldito hermano menor de un semi-dios reencarnado.

Fastidiado al observar la manera en que su gemelo retiraba las gotas de agua de su piel utilizando una impoluta toalla blanca, se encaminó hacia la parte más oscura del templo. Esa destinada para los aprendices donde la comodidades eran una quimera inexistente, donde él, Kanon, tenía su hogar.

Envolvió su cintura en la toalla y salió hacia las terrazas, dispuesto a disfrutar de la suave brisa que acompañaba siempre al estío en Grecia. Por el camino algo llamó su atención. Una prenda abandonada en el suelo del pasillo, sucia, maloliente y cargada de tierra. "Kanon" murmuró. ¿Quién si no podría ser tan desconsiderado? Seguramente había pasado el día entrenando y al volver no le importó dejar un sendero de desorden a su paso.

Saga decidió dejar la prenda donde la había encontrado. En la mañana alguien se encargaría de ella. Continuó su camino pensativo, dejando que el viento secase sus cabellos con delicadeza. Antes, de niños, Kanon y él habían estado unidos. Eran auténticos hermanos. Eran lo único que tenían en el mundo. Sin embargo, desde que Saga fue elegido por Géminis las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ni siquiera podían decir abiertamente a nadie la naturaleza de los lazos que les unían. El Patriarca había creído conveniente mantenerlo como un secreto, uno de tantos como atenazaban el Santuario.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo volverse. Kanon había salido de la ducha y se encontraba en una situación muy similar a la suya, desnudo con una pequeña toalla cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Buscaba algo, posiblemente el uniforme que momentos antes Saga había desechado en el pasillo.

¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas de esa manera¿Por qué no podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kanon era su hermano, que le quería y que siempre estarían juntos¿Por qué tenían que haberse convertido prácticamente en extraños el uno para el otro? Había semanas en las que ni siquiera se veían y cuando lo hacían la situación era extraña, exactamente como ahora, casi sin notarse, sin encontrarse.

Se llevaba la mano a la espalda, probablemente se había hecho daño. Kanon podía ser demasiado tenaz en sus entrenamientos, especialmente desde el día que le dijeron que nunca sería caballero. Fruta, a Kanon le gustaba la fruta. Adoraba las naranjas y mandarinas, las fresas, las cerezas, las grosellas y las moras silvestres. Aún podía recordarle robando fruta del mercado, mercancía que siempre compartía con él de manera generosa y desenfadada. Uvas, le gustaban las uvas y precisamente él tenía un fuente llena de ellas, dulces y jugosas, regalo del recién nombrado caballero de Capricornio.

Tomó la fuente y se acercó sigiloso. Kanon se agachaba a recoger el manchado uniforme mientras se frotaba la dolorida espalda. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que casi lo tenía encima.

-Déjala ahí, los sirvientes la recogerán y la lavarán- Saga estaba justo detrás de él, como aparecido de la nada. Desnudo, con una toalla en la cintura y una bandeja en la mano, le miraba fijamente.

-Los sirvientes no lavan mis cosas, Saga -contestó en cuanto se hubo recuperado de la impresión- solo se encargan del Caballero Regente, no del que vive en el cuarto de los aprendices. Esto me toca lavarlo a mí.

-Déjala, te aseguro que la limpiarán -su voz se había suavizado y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, acortó aún más la distancia que les separaban, permitiendo a Kanon distinguir su sonrisa en la penumbra.

-Te gustaban las uvas¿no es cierto? -el mayor continuaba con su monólogo- prueba éstas, son exquisitas.

Y llevó una hasta los labios de Kanon quien se apartó entre sorprendido y molesto. La tristeza y el desánimo que pudo ver reflejados en los siempre melancólicos ojos de su igual, le hicieron arrepentirse inmediatamente del movimiento.

-Saga¿ocurre algo?

No era normal que se preocupara por él, no desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo atrás dejó de ofrecerle regalos y atenciones, obsequios que Kanon no había dejado de extrañar ni un solo día de su vida.

-Me preocupo por ti

Contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. y de nuevo llevó el fruto antes rechazado hasta la boca del hombre que en pie enfrente suyo no pudo negarse esta vez. Observó complacido cómo los carnosos labios se abrían cediendo el paso a sus dedos, quienes depositaron el pequeño obsequio y aprovecharon la ocasión para establecer un ligero roce con ellos, apenas imperceptible pero cargado de significado para ambos.

-¿Te duele la espalda?

Kanon apenas conseguía asentir. Realmente parecía estar viviendo un sueño, algo que creyó perdido para siempre y quizás podría ser recuperado. En sus labios, mezclándose con el dulce jugo de la uva, perduraba el cosquilleo que los dedos de Saga provocaron al contacto con su piel.

-Ven conmigo

Tomó la mano del más pequeño y le guió hasta su propia habitación. Por el camino Kanon intentaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que habían caminado de esa manera. De niños siempre lo hacían todo juntos, incluso su maestra fastidiada por su actitud llegó a amenazarles con contarles las manos si continuaban agarrándoselas a cada momento. Pero los dos decidieron que preferían no tenerlas a soltarse y durante muchos años permanecieron dándose apoyo mutuo de esa manera. Hasta que un día Saga le soltó y nunca jamás volvió a cogerle.

Al llegar al dormitorio, las diferencias entre ambos se hicieron aún más patentes para Kanon. Mientras él dormía en un pequeño cuchitril con un camastro y una vieja mesa, su hermano disfrutaba de una inmensa habitación, con cama para dos y sábanas de seda.

-Túmbate -le empujó suavemente con la mano en la espalda para convencerle de obedecer.

Aún con dudas, Kanon hizo lo que le pidieron. Se recostó boca abajo en el mullido colchón y aspiró el sutil aroma que impregnaba la almohada. Saga, todo en ese cuarto llevaba la maravillosa esencia de su hermano. Suave y sugestiva, como todo en el mayor. Un nuevo fruto le fue regalado y él lo aceptó sin protestar. Vería qué demonios pretendía Saga con todo aquello, le dejaría llegar hasta el final.

Pero todos los pensamientos huyeron de su mente cuando sintió cómo las suaves manos de su hermano le mimaban y acariciaban el área dolorida. Masajeando, apretando y pellizcando conseguían deshacer los nudos y enviar suaves corrientes placenteras por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco, el placer derivó en inconsciencia y se quedó dormido, agotado, sobre una cama que nunca había sido suya.

Al notar cómo respiraba relajado, Saga cesó sus movimientos. Kanon estaba dormido, con una expresión en su rostro tan bella y hechizante que no pudo reprimir dejar un beso en su mejilla. Acarició su cabello, sedoso y ondulado, tan parecido al suyo y al tiempo tan distinto.

Estuvo a punto de perderlo una vez, no volvería a cometer la misma estupidez. ¡Qué importaba lo que dijera Shión o lo que pensasen los demás! era su hermanito pequeño, el que le besaba las heridas cuando era niño, quién le enseñó a atarse los cordones de los zapatos, el mismo que todas las noches se quedaba dormido acurrucado junto a su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba, desnudo sobre su cama. Después de tantos años volverían a estar juntos. Una onda emoción invadió a Saga cuando apagó todas las luces y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndole con la sábana para salvaguardarle del frío de la noche.

Enredados, los dos gemelos volvían a sus orígenes. Un atisbo de felicidad antes de verse envueltos en la desgracia. Fue la calma que anticipa la tormenta, el recuerdo que mantuvo al uno vivo y al otro, un poco más cuerdo.


End file.
